<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape by NightDragon5656</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440023">Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/NightDragon5656'>NightDragon5656</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Dark, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Prisoners, Prompt - Escape, Prompt Fic, Psychological Horror, Written for a Class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/NightDragon5656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As his head hung, long, greasy hair riddled with neglected knots created a mimicry of a veil; it hid the manic grin splitting his pallid cheeks from the guards’ watchful eyes.<br/>He was lethal. They knew it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another piece I did for school but this time I wanted it to be a fic of its own. I really like this one! Hopefully future me (years in the future) can agree with current me when I read this later on, haha.<br/>Also, like I said, I wrote this for school and the limit was a page and a half (A4) so sorry that it's so short. (Btw I still went over - I wrote almost two pages lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Escape</p><p>A symphony of screams rang out, echoing pleasantly against the lusterless cobbled walls, music to him like an orchestra of lutes, violins and cellos would be to any other sane man. When the piercing shrieks died out, presumably along with whomever they had belonged to, cackling laughs replaced them. Laughs and a cacophony of clanging metal where his manacles collided with each other and the grimy, damp floor, the man’s whole body contorting grotesquely in his mania.<br/>
A sharp voice demanded he quiet down and so he let his chuckles trail into nothingness, icy grey eyes dull again. As his head hung, long, greasy hair riddled with neglected knots created a mimicry of a veil; it hid the manic grin splitting his pallid cheeks from the guards’ watchful eyes.<br/>
He was lethal. They knew it.<br/>
Eyes once more alight with mirth glanced subtly at the chain links keeping him in this cell; they were almost fully rusted through.<br/>
Not long now, not long at all.<br/>
He couldn’t help the abrupt giggle, stifling it immediately – it had to be a surprise (his escape, that it). A few more days are all it would take. The ceiling was run through with spindly cracks incising the structure not dissimilar to the grounds of scorching, arid deserts in Mehaira. It meant that when it rained, which was a frequent occurrence in Hyshtek, droplets would spill through, bringing him one step closer to freedom with each drop. The rain was rusting away his shackles and soon it would take no more than a harsh tug to set himself free.</p><p>************</p><p>When his eyes opened, they flickered instantly to his chains – it was complete. A grin once again spread across his face showing off crooked and yellowing teeth and this time he didn’t hide it from his guards.<br/>
Sudden realization struck the two outside his cell like a sword in the gut, faces drained of colour, pupils dilated. They were petrified. He revelled in it. One of the guards opened his mouth to alert the others – he was too slow, unconscious and with blood tricking form a head wound within milliseconds. He pulled the other guard towards him by the sword, his right hand sliced open but the guard’s head collided with the cell bars with a gruesome crack.<br/>
Out of the cell, he went, laughing psychotically all the while without a care in the world. This man was, without a shadow of a doubt, mad. His legs carried him fast, faster than he had ever run before: he wanted to see the sun. Wanted to feel that warmth, that light upon his skin, reflecting the colour of the world onto his eyes, stunning. This killer wanted to feel free.<br/>
And as the sword plunged past his spine, through his lungs he realized he’s found it. Blood poured sluggishly from the wound, trickling off the tip of the blade that had pierced him. His body became numb, the initial pain lost to the stars and he fell to the ground in a heaping pile of limbs. He’d found it. He’s found his freedom: his escape!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please, if you have any, give me some constructive feedback - I'd be happy to hear it.<br/>P.S I'm currectly writing a Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) fanfiction so if you're interested having read this then please let me know. Unlike my other works I'm planning this one out and writing it before posting it, or at least the first chapter, so it won't be left unfinished for ages (like my Voltron ones - sorry about that haha).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>